


Strawberrry moon

by ladywitchling



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywitchling/pseuds/ladywitchling
Summary: Elide had always loved the moon. She’d always feel drawned to it, had always felt like it was watching over her somehow. But since meeting Lorcan, the moon had taken one more signification in her life.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Strawberrry moon

Elide had always loved the moon. She’d always feel drawned to it, had always felt like it was watching over her somehow. But since meeting Lorcan, the moon had taken one more signification in her life.  
See, her boyfriend was a werewolf. Meaning that each time the moon was full, he’d usually spend the night wandering the woods behind their home. And each of those nights, except in winter, it was way too cold, Elide would stay up, reading on the porch. She loved it, loved seeing Lorcan running around in his animal form.   
Smiling, Elide remembered the first full moon they’d spent together, when he had rescued her from her uncle. It wasn’t a happy memory per say, her uncle almost managing to kill her would never be fun, but it was the first time she felt that bond between her and the wolf. When he’d appeared out of nowhere to save her, instincts roaring, flashing his fangs.   
Elide and Lorcan hadn’t left each other since. That was two years ago.

A nudge on her thigh made Elide come back to the present, and she giggled at seeing her boyfriend in his wolf form resting his head on her leg. She lightly scratched him between his eyes, and he closed them, enjoying the feeling. Elide let out a yawn, and Lorcan looked at her disapprovingly. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m going to bed.” The woman reluctantly got up, kissing the wolf on top of his head.

The moment she opened the door, Lorcan was running inside, not stopping until he was standing on their bed.

“Babe I’ll be fine sleeping alone, don’t worry about it.”

The wolf didn’t seem to care, only getting off the bed to nudge Elide until she lay on it. Once the brunette was under the cover, he laid next to her, resting his head on her stomach. Even on full moon nights, Lorcan would rather be with her than howling at the moon.   
Smiling, Elide stopped fighting the sleep slowly overtaking her, murmuring an “I love you” to her lover. She was barely awake to hear the small whine he let out, meaning “I love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr, at ladywitchling.tumblr.com! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
